memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Choice of Futures
|reformat = |reprint = |audiobook = |pages = 304 |duopages = |ISBN = ISBN-10: 1476706751, ISBN-13: 9781476706757 |printed = |omnibus = |date = 2163 September 25, 2162—May 21, 2163 |stardate = |altcover = 220px |caption = |}} Publisher's description :;An original novel set in the universe of Star Trek: Enterprise! :A new nation has arisen from the ashes of the Romulan War: the United Federation of Planets, an unprecedented union of diverse species cooperating for the good of all. Admiral Jonathan Archer—the former captain of the Earth starship Enterprise, whose efforts made this union possible—envisions a vibrant Federation promoting galactic peace and a multispecies Starfleet dedicated to exploring strange new worlds. Archer’s former crewmates, including Captain T'Pol of the U.S.S. Endeavour and Captain Malcolm Reed of the U.S.S. Pioneer, work with him to secure that bright future. Yet others within the Federation see its purpose as chiefly military, a united defense against a dangerous galaxy, while some of its neighbors view that military might with suspicion and fear. And getting the member nations, their space fleets, and even their technologies to work together as a unified whole is an ongoing challenge. :When a new threat emerges from a force so alien and hostile that negotiation seems impossible, a group of unaligned worlds asks Starfleet to come to its defense, and the Federation’s leaders seize the opportunity to build their reputation as an interstellar power. But Archer fears the conflict is building toward an unnecessary war, potentially taking the young nation down a path it was never meant to follow. Archer and his allies strive to find a better solution…but old foes are working secretly to sabotage their efforts and ensure that the great experiment called the Federation comes to a quick and bloody end. Summary Admiral Archer is contacted by the Tandarans, who blame the abduction of several of their children on Suliban refugees given safe haven by the Federation. On his flagship the , now commanded by Captain T'Pol, Archer is able to expose the abductors as the Malurians, hoping to drive a rift between the Federation and Tandarans, and rescue the prisoners. The mastermind is Archer's old enemy Garos, who begins working with the Orion group led by Navaar. The Orions are hoping to undermine the Federation and see an opportunity when the Mute aliens that Archer previously encountered begin stepping up their attacks on ships. They hope to use the situation to make the Federation more militaristic. Garos joins a conference set up to combat the threat and, despite opposition from Archer and T'Pol who favour a less aggressive move, a combined fleet of Federation and non-aligned worlds is despatched to confront the aliens and locate their homeworld. Phlox also finds evidence that transporter usage has left Archer and Reed with genetic damage and transporters are suspended for lifeforms except in emergencies. Meanwhile, Reed is given command of the new and invites Mayweather aboard as his first officer. A group of engineers led by Tobin Dax come aboard to supervise the integration of various Federation systems but accidentally create a micro-wormhole that traps the ship in a decaying orbit of a gas giant. The ship's science officer, Reynaldo Sangupta, eventually saves the day by communicating with cloud whales living in the atmosphere, who hold the ship aloft until it can be repaired. Reed invites Dax to be his chief engineer. Garos stirs up hatred against the Mutes by framing them for the destruction of an Andorian-controlled Starfleet vessel. However, when some Mutes are captured, T'Pol and Sato realise that their means of communicating by infrared empathy means they can't recognize other lifeforms as sentient and have been treating them as wild animals to be analysed. Meanwhile, Archer reluctantly works with Tucker, despite no longer trusting Section 31, to expose Garos and the Orions' involvement. T'Pol and Sato return the Mute prisoners to their fellows, with T'Pol having mind-melded with them to convince them of other lifeforms' sentience. After a long process of negotiation, they are able to convince the aliens, Vertians, to modify their behaviour towards other species and bring the conflict to a peaceful end. However, while this has been going on Soval and the crew of the have been negotiating with the Saurians, a race Starfleet accidentally revealed the existence of other worlds to, for their mineral rights. They find that most of the world has formed into a Global League but the hereditary ruler of the most mineral-rich region, Maltuvis, presents himself as independent. He attempts to get Captain Shumar to provide him with weapons to take over the world but is forced to accept a peaceful treatment. However, he then signs a treaty with Navaar and Garos to provide him with the weapons, with the Orions knowing the Federation will be blamed for his conquests. References Characters ; :Curry • Elizabeth Cutler • Takashi Kimura • Sascha Money • Pedro Ortega • Phlox • Aranthanien ch'Revash • Michel Romaine • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • ; :Bodor chim Grev • Ediz Kemal • Samuel Abraham Kirk • Therese Liao • Travis Mayweather • Adeola Osunwoke • Henry Polanski • Malcolm Reed • Reynaldo Sangupta • Alan Sheehan • Regina Tallarico • Alex Tatopolous • Valeria Williams ; :Miguel Avila • Steven Mullen • Caroline Paris • Bryce Shumar ; :Trenkanshent sh'Lavan • Veni ch'Refel • zh'Vansh ; :Jonathan Archer • Mov chim Flar • Samuel Gardner • Nisverin th'Menchal • Thy'lek Shran • Alexis Osman • T'Viri • Charles Tucker III • Marcus Williams Maxwell Forrest • Erika Hernandez • W. M. Jefferies • • Warren Woods ; : Lecheb sh'Makesh • Talas • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni ; :Althea Knowlton • Thomas Vanderbilt Henry Archer • Julius Caesar • Caligula • • Zefram Cochrane • Emory Erickson • Benjamin Franklin • Sven "Buttercup" Hansen • Hussein • Li Meilen • H. P. Lovecraft • Maggin • Marcus Aurelius • Edvard Munch • Octavia • Stuart Reed • Nathan Samuels • William Shakespeare • Nasrin Sloane • Tiberius ; :Dular Garos • Monar ; :D'Nesh • Devna • Maras • Navaar Parrec-Sut ; : • Moxat ; :Glith • ; :Kunas • Selvok • Soval • T'Venri Skon • Surak • T'Maran • T'Rama • V'Lar ; :Tobin Dax • Edzak • Boda Jahlet • Garet Kadlin • Min glasch Noar • Orav Penap • Porthos Lela Dax • Jamran Harnoth • Naarg • • T'Luadh Starships and vehicles :administrative barge • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Grentra • inspection pod • Metsanu (light cruiser) • ( ) • Rigelian scout ship • Rivgor • shuttle • shuttlepod • ( ) • ( ) •' (schematic) • (NX-class) • (NX-class) • • escape pod • • Hrumog • • • • Noyrit • • Starfleet One • submarine • Suliban carrier ship • Suliban cell ship • telepresence drone ship • ( ) • (schematic) Locations :Deneva (Lacon City) • drydock • Earth (Federation Executive Building, Paris, Europe • Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California) • Gamma Vertis IV • Hansen's Planet • Kappa Fornacis system • (Pi-3 Orionis III) • Psi Serpentis (Psi Serpentis A • Psi Serpentis B) • Qhembembem Outpost • Raij'hl/Tau-3 Eridani • Rigel V (Rigel V Orbital Spacedock) • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sauria/Lyaksti'kton/N'Ragolar (M'Tezir • M'Tezir One • Tai'sheku) • Unnamed planets • Vega IX (Vega Museum of Antiquities, Vega colony) • Vega system • Wolf 46-III 10 Tauri IV (Kemsar Colony) • Akaali homeworld • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Centauri III • Alrond • Andoria (Dreshna) • Arken II • Axanar • Carina boarder region • Cetus boarder region • Cheron • Delphic Expanse • Delta Triangle • Deneb Kaitos system (Deneb V) • Denobula • Earth (Asia • Great Britain • India • Iowa • Middle East • Rome • Sanibel Beach, Sanibel Island, Florida) • • Maluria (Malur) • Mars • Orion constellation • P'Jem • Rigel • Rigel X (Quintash Plaza) • Tandar Prime • Tandar sector • Tellar • Terra Nova • • Verti constellation • • Zeta Fornacis ; :bridge • captain's mess • engineering • launch bay • mess hall • sickbay Races and cultures :Andorian • Axanar • cloud whale • Denobulan • Homo Hansonii • Human (American • British • Centaurian • Denevan • English • European • Japanese) • Ithenite • Klimasz • Malurian • Nuvian • Orion • Rigelian (Jelna) • Risian • Saurian • Tandaran • Tellarite • Tesnian • Trill (Trill symbiont) • Vertian/"Mute" • Vulcan • Wolf 46-III natives • Aenar • Akaali • Antaran • Arkenite • Arkonian • Boslic • Denebian • Gosis' species • Human (French • Roman) • Humpback whale • Hur'q • Kantare • Klingon • Lorillian • Mazarite • Nalori • Nausicaan • Osaarian • Romulan • Suliban • Tholian • Valakian • Vegan • Xindi • Xyrillian States and organizations :Alpha Centauri Concordium • Alpha Centauri Space Research Council • Andorian Imperial Guard • Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri • Confederacy of Vulcan • European Alliance • Federation Commission • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Global League • Orion Syndicate • Raldul • Section 31 • Smithsonian Orbital Annex • Starfleet Command • Tellar Space Administration • Three Sisters • UESPA • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Space Council Andorian Empire • Anti-revisionist • Coalition of Planets • colonization board • Earth Cargo Service • Executive Council of the Saurian Global League • Guard Academy • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Lyaksti Empire • Maurya Empire • Military Assault Command Organization • Ministry of Security • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Engineering • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Suliban Cabal • Syrrannite • Terra Prime • United Earth Starfleet • United Planets of Tellar • United States of America • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Directorate Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • ambassador • archaeology and anthropology officer • armory officer • asteroid miner • Basileus • butterfly dancer • captain • Centaurian Defense Minister • chef • chief of communications • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • commander • commander-in-chief • commissioner • commissioner for science and technology • commodore • communications officer • councillor • crewman • diplomat • doctor • Earth Defense Minister • engineer • ensign • entomologist • • executive officer • Federation Commissioner of Defense • Federation Commissioner of Foreign Affairs • first officer • Fleet commander • general • governor • helm officer • • insect tamer • instructor • judge • legislator • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • linguist • major • Mars Defense Minister • maskwright • medic • merchant • merchant princess • minister • naturalist • navigator • orderly • physician • pilot • pimp • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presider • Prime Minister of United Earth • prizefighter • protocol officer • quartermaster • used-car salesman • science officer • scientist • security advisor • senior officer • shock troop • sociologist • soldier • spy • tactical officer • United Earth Secretary of Defense • weapons officer • xenobiologist • yeoman Science and technology :airlock • antenna • anthropoid • arrenhe'hwiua • asteroid • atmosphere • atmosphere processor • atmosphere suit • autopilot • baleen filter • binary star • bio-signature • biology • bioluminescence • biosphere • blood • bone • brain • breathing mask • Bussard collector • camera • • carbon • carbon dioxide • cell • centimeter • Cochrane-style warp field • coma • communications beacon • communicator • computer • cooling fin • crater • data tablet • database • decontamination chamber • deflector • deflector shield • Denebian fever • dermal camouflage • dilithium • distress beacon • DNA • drug • dwarf planet • Einstein-Rosen bridge • EM band • EM field • emitter array • energy • • environmental suit • • fingernail • force field • fusion initiator • G class star • gamete • gene • genetic engineering • geometry • Global warming • grappler • gravimetric distortion • gravimetric gradient • graviton beam • gravity • gravity plating • gunpowder • hair • helium • hibernation • hologram • holorecorder • humanoid • hydrogen • hypercapnia • ice giant • imaging chamber • impulse engine • inertial damper • infrared • intercom • intermix formula • interstellar medium • invertebrate • ion storm • ion trail • ISM • jamming signal • K class star • kilometer • lacertilian • lamp • lantern • lensing • light-year • linguistics • magnetic compass • magnetic field • magnetic pulse • mammal • mathematics • medicine • methane • microbe • micro-warp drive • mine • mining • Minshara class • monitor • moon • Napoleon Complex • navigational deflector • neurology • neuron • night-vision eye-piece • nocturnality • nuclear winter • orbit • oxygen • parasite • particle • particle beam • particle rifle • pharmaceutical drug • phase cannon • phase pistol • pheromone • photonic torpedo • photosynthesis • physics • planet • planetoid • plasma • plasma cannon • polarized hull plating • probe • quantum mechanics • radiation • RCS quad • red dwarf • reptilian • repulsor • Rorschach test • scanner • sensor • shield equation • shield generator • siren call • solar radiation • space-time geometry • spatial anomaly • spatial distortion • star • subspace • subspace density gradient • subspace field coil • subspace geodesic • subspace geometry • subspace transceiver • super-Jovian planet • telepathy • terraform • Theory of General Relativity • thruster • time dilation • time travel • tractor beam • tractor beam generator • transporter • transporter pad • trellium-D • tritanium • turbolift • veridium • vertebrate • viewscreen • virtual display visor • Vulcan ring drive • warp bubble • warp coil • warp drive • warp equation • warp factor • warp field • warp-field detection grid • warp nacelle • warp reactor • warp trail • waste reclamator • wormhole • wormhole equation • Xindi vortex • Xyrillian simulator Other references :2018 • 2083 • 2088 • 2151 • 2153 • 2154 • 2155 • 2156 • 2157 • 2159 • 2160 • 2140s • 19th century • 21st century • 28th century • adoption • Andorian ale • Andorian genders • Andorian redbat • Andorii • ape • art • Augment crisis • avocado • ball • bamboo • Battle of Cheron • black market • blackmail • boarding party • Bob and Carol and Ted and Alice • bribe • bronze • cat • ''chirini'' roast • chutney-grilled chicken • civil war • coffee • colony • commerce • concert • copse • court-martial • crystal • cultural contamination • cultural taboo • Declaration of Independence • democracy • demon • Deneva Conference • drill lubricant • diplomacy • distress call • dog • Earth-Romulan War • eau de vie • elf • elite lineage • eon • ''f'sherr''-beetle • Federation protectorate • fire • firewasp • First Battle of Deneva • first contact • French braid • Gaval nek bor • gikkith • goggles • gorilla • grain pudding • grape • guerrilla campaign • guinea pig • Hail Mary • hammer • helmet • history • ''hlad'' root • hour • ice borer • iced tea • IDIC • insect • internment camp • Kir'Shara • kiss • klaxon • knife • landing party • leopard • lion • logic • Malurian mead • Mandarin collar • marsupial • massage • meditation • Mer palak • metal • mind meld • ministerial conference • minute • monarchy • month • mothball • mountain goat • movie • movie night • mural • mushroom • music • officer training program • pacifism • paper • parasol • philosophy • pig • pineapple • piracy • plant • plastic • poker • political asylum • political party • porcine • prejudice • pretzel • primary hull • Prime Ministers' Conference • rain forest • refugee • robe • rock • salad • Saurian brandy • Saurian music • scalpel • The Scream • sculpture • seashell • Second Battle of Deneva • secondary hull • second • security • serpent • service patch • sexuality • shark • sign language • silk • slavery • smuggling • snail • space boomer • spaceport • • Starfleet Charter • Federation Starfleet ranks (2160s) • Tandaran language • tattoo • Tellarite Civil Conversation • Temporal Cold War • Third Battle of Deneva • tin • torture • tree • vase • vegetable • Vertian crisis • water • winter • World War III • xenophobia • Xindi crisis • zhihal • zoo Timeline Chronology This novel covers the period from 25 September 2162 to 21 May 2163. Production history Appendices Images A Choice of Futures German.jpg|First German cover version A Choice of Futures German revision.jpg|revised German cover NX-01 Choice of Futures.jpg| NCC-06.jpg| Saratoga NV-20.jpg| NCC-63.jpg| Related stories External links * * Author's Annotations Category:ENT novels